Cinco almas
by Hady-Chan
Summary: ¡Rukia vuelve a encontrarse con las distintas personalidades de Ichigo por culpa de Urahara! ¿Qué locuras puedes cometer estos chicos ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que hizo un amigo, como él aún es pequeño (más o menos), no tiene cuenta de correo electrónico ni nada de eso para poder publicarla así que me ha dicho que lo haga en su lugar. Este chico podría ser escritor, ya verán que está interesante y escribe bastante bien. Solo le corregí las faltas, aparte de eso, no ha sufrido cambios.

Bueno, lo sé, tal vez sea pequeño para ver Bleach pero es su pasión. (O eso me ha dicho xD) Si dejan reviews seguro se alegra y escribe otra

P.D: Le gusta el Ichiruki y esta historia... ¡lo es! :D

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y la idea original de este fic no es mía.**

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tranquila en la tienda de Urahara. Tanto Jinta como Ururu continuaban durmiendo. Tessai andaba con algunas tareas y Yoruichi tomando un suculento desayuno, pero Kisuke andaba haciendo de las suyas en su habitación. Estaba trabajando en un nuevo experimento y no había nada mejor que una mañana silenciosa para seguir avanzando en lo que se tenía entre manos. Todo silencio se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon una voz proveniente del exterior.<p>

Tessai dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió fuera a ver de quién se trataba. No era ni más ni menos que Ichigo. Aunque extrañado, el hombre lo dejó pasar adentro. Le preguntó qué hacía allí tan temprano y él contestó que había perdido una apuesta, le había tocado ir a buscar lo que a Rukia le hacía falta y encima le dijo que se diera prisa que tenían cosas que hacer.

Ichigo le dio una lista con las cosas que necesitaba Rukia y Tessai se marchó al almacén a buscarlas. Poco después volvió con una bolsa y le dijo que faltaba una cosa y que debía ir a preguntarle a Urahara sobre ese artículo.

Ichigo pasó a la zona de las habitaciones bastante molesto, no quería llegar tarde y menos por culpa de Rukia. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Urahara asustando al dueño de la habitación. Una probeta que contenía algo parecido a una Gikongan en su interior, se cayó al suelo cuando Urahara golpeó la mesa del susto. Creando una explosión de nubes de humo de colores.

El hombre del sombrero salió corriendo lejos del humo con la nariz tapada.

-Owaaaaa… Que desastre. - sacó su abanico y alejó el humo, perezosamente, de él.

-¡Jefe! ¿Qué pasó?-Tessai llegó a la escena.

-Mi experimento estalló… Pero, ¿quién entró tan de repente?

-Ichigo-san estaba aquí y le dije que te consultara sobre un artículo porque no lo encontré en el almacén.

-Vaya, vaya. La hicimos buena esta vez.- se quitó la bata y la usó para despejar el humo. Luego observó el interior de la habitación que se había quedado a oscuras.- Oh… Menos mal que no probé el experimento, jojojo. En fin… ¿qué hacemos?

-Lo llevaré hasta una habitación más espaciosa.

-¡Urahara!-la voz de cierta shinigami bajita, retumbó desde el exterior de la tienda.

El dueño de la tienda acudió temeroso a la entrada.- ¿S-si Kuchiki-san? - habló con cierto temblor en la voz.

-¿No ha estado Ichigo por aquí?

-Sí… ¡Que diga…! ¡No! ¡No lo he visto!-su cara se llenó de gotitas de sudor y de una sonrisa.

-Mientes.-le dijo rápidamente al ver el nerviosismo del hombre.-, ¿qué pasó esta vez?

-Verás…

-¡Me haces daño!

-¡Te lo mereces!

-¡Jefe! ¡Venga rápido!-gritó Tessai.

-¡Ya voy!-Urahara volvió adentro a trompicones seguido por Rukia.

Entraron a una amplia habitación donde lo que ocurría dejó a la shinigami sin palabras. ¿Qué había pasado allá dentro? Kisuke trató de excusarse y le habló sobre su nuevo experimento que consistía en crear una píldora que apartara los sentimientos que pudieran ser inútiles en una batalla y bien, el frasco que contenía dicha píldora se cayó haciendo estallar el reiatsu que esta contenía dando el resultado de aquel desastre en la habitación.

-Hay… uno, dos, tres… ¿Seis?

-Así es, seis versiones de Ichigo. Cada uno representa algo que tiene que ver con él.

-¡Oigan!-gritó Rukia y todos la miraron.- ¿Pueden decirme que es cada uno?

Se dirigieron miradas entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Uno de ellos, el que más se parecía a Ichigo de todos, solo que este tenía el pelo algo más largo; habló primero.

-Yo soy una de sus formas. Aquel que tiene la piel de color blanco representa sus poderes de hollow.

El mencionado solo levantó la mano antes de volverse a acostarse como estaba antes.

-Luego aquel en la esquina de cabello negro es otra forma, es un tío sombrío…-lo señaló y luego lo último lo murmuró cerca de Rukia, pero él pudo oírlos.

-Te recuerdo que también soy tú…-susurró mirándolo mal.

-El de cabello largo es su forma de hollow, no trates de hablar con él, no es de muchas palabras.

Tal y como dijo, este último permanecía en silencio con la mirada pérdida a pesar del escándalo que estaban armando los niños que ya se habían despertado.

-Y el último es ese que está durmiendo.

-Esto… ¿por qué tiene orejas de gato? - interrumpió Urahara apareciendo tras el Ichigo que andaba presentándolos a todos.

-Oh eso… Él es la inocencia y el cariño. Ya verán cuando despierte…

-¿No falta uno? Al principio conté seis.-Rukia los fue señalando uno por uno contándolos. Estaba segura de que anteriormente había contado seis.

-Ahora que lo dices…

-¡Kisuke! ¿No hay manera de revertir esto? - cuestionó Yoruichi.

-No lo sé, tendría que ponerme a investigar. Hasta entonces… deben esperar.

-A mí me gusta estar así, por mí como si no encuentra solución. - comentó el de ojos ámbar.

-Hm- el Ichigo de pelo largo asintió con la cabeza a lo que dijo el otro.

-No pueden decir eso, nyan…-habló el que momentos antes estaba durmiendo. Se estiró y se levantó.

-Tú te callas.-contestó de mala manera el hollow.

-Eres muy malo, nyan.

Se miraron desafiantes que casi parecía que se lanzaban rayitos por los ojos.

-Hichigo deja a Ichi-kun en paz. Que no ves que es solo un crío.

-Me pone de los nervios, ¿a ti no Mugetsu?

-A mi no me metas.-contestó el pelinegro suspirando.

-¿Tú qué dices?-miró al de pelo largo y este simplemente se encogió de hombros.- ¡Eso no me es válido! - exclamó enojado.

-Todos están contra ti, nyan.-lo miró victorioso.

-¡Deja de decir ''nyan nyan'' todo el rato!-se tiró sobre él y empezaron a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Oye dejadlo ya, es muy temprano para que anden montando este escándalo! - gritó el que parecía ser el más sereno.

-Será mejor que dejemos a Urahara con su investigación… ¡SALID TODOS AFUERA! ¡AHORA!

Todos saltaron en el sitio por el grito que dio la shinigami. Obedecieron y salieron aprisa de la tienda. Rukia suspiró y salió tras ellos, iba a tener que hacer de niñera durante un tiempo y tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Tenía que pensar en cómo llamar a cada uno, sino se liaría a la hora de hablar con alguno de ellos. Solo podía preguntarle y hablar de manera normal con quién los había presentado a todos antes. Se acercó a él para poder entablar conversación.

-Así que quieres nombrarnos a todos… Bueno, algunos ya se llaman como nos sale.- los fue señalando y diciendo sus nombres empezando con el Ichigo con orejas de gato.- Nos referimos a él como Ichi o Ichi-kun, al hollow como Hichigo, al peli negro como Mugetsu ya que en esa forma la técnica que utilizó se llamaba igual, esto… con él no hablamos mucho pero solemos decirle Kurosaki-san y yo soy simplemente Ichigo, como el original.

-Ya veo, me quedaré con los sobrenombres. Pero, ¿cómo es que os nombráis entre vosotros?

-¡Tengo hambre, nyan!

-Más que su parte cariñosa pareces su parte ''tiquismiquis''-comentó Hichigo mirando mal al chico-neko.

-¡Comamos chocolate, nyan!-exclamó ignorando el comentario anterior.

-Yo… quiero.-habló por primera vez el de piel pálida.

-Chocolate, que rico…-el hollow se quedó babeando rindiéndose ante la idea de que a él también le gustaba.

-''Al menos a todos les gusta lo mismo…''-Rukia sonrió, puede que tal vez después de todo se divirtiera con ellos.

Al final no tuvieron más remedio que ir a una cafetería y pedir un chocolate caliente para cada uno. Rukia parecía sorprendida al ver a Orihime como camarera en aquel lugar. Aquel era su trabajo de medio tiempo. Casi se desmaya al llegar a la mesa y ver tantos parecidos a Ichigo. Rukia se lo explicó todo brevemente y se los presentó aunque estos estaban demasiado concentrados con su chocolate. El primero en terminar fue Ichi alegando sobre que no quería más, claro que eso no pasó desapercibido por los demás quienes intentaron comerse lo que quedaba de su vaso.

-Hola Inoue, no te había visto, nyan.-saludó sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué mono eres!-se levantó del asiento y lo abrazó.

Ichi ronroneó y se quedó quieto disfrutando del cariño que le ofrecía la chica.

Mientras Ichigo y Hichigo continuaban peleándose por el vaso, los otros decidieron alejarse de tal batalla y permanecer tranquilos, en cuanto a Rukia, bueno, ella entre la pelea de aquellos dos y que uno andaba de meloso con Inoue, estaba que iba a estallar. Ya habría metido el grito del siglo si no fuera porque la cafetería estaba abarrotada de gente. Trató de mantener la calma y se limitó a quedarse callada.

Orihime creía desmayarse, estaba cumpliendo uno de los sueños de su vida. Estaba abrazando a Kurosaki y él le devolvía el gesto, aunque claro, ella olvidó por completo en ese momento de que solo era una parte de él.

-¡Ya vale todos vosotros!-la morena terminó por hartarse y golpeó la mesa con fuerza a la vez que se ponía en pie.

El resto saltó, asustados.

-Yo mejor me voy, tengo que atender al resto de clientes…-dijo Orihime después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Dicho eso se fue de nuevo a su puesto tras la barra.

-Vaya, como que la hemos jodido y tal.-comentó Hichigo por lo bajo.

-Nos vamos a casa, andando.

-¿Quéeeeeee? Espera, ¿qué casa? Quiero volver con Ichigooooooooo, nyan.- lloró Ichi.

-Oh no, otra vez no, que alguien le haga callar.- Ichigo se golpeó la frente.

-Yo me ofrezco.-contestó Hichigo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Quieto parado, tú solo le vas a hacer llorar más.- Rukia lo agarró por detrás y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Suspirando, se acercó hasta el pequeño que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Le acarició la cabeza y lo abrazó.-Ahora no pueden volver con Ichigo, pero lo harán pronto.

-¿Seguro?

-De todas maneras Ichi, ¿para qué quieres volver? Ese idiota no te tiene en cuenta.

-¡No es cierto!

-Dejadlo de una vez. Que no podéis estar en silencio un rato. Me dais dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y tú de qué parte estás, Mugetsu?-el hollow se cruzó de brazos.

-De ninguna, si van a estar todo el día así, yo me marcho.-y misteriosamente, desapareció de la cafetería.

-Yo… estoy de acuerdo… con él…-el del piel pálida se fue junto con el pelinegro.

-¡Mugetsu! ¡Kurosaki-san! ¡No se vayan!

-¡Pues yo también me largo!-gruñó Hichigo y se fue también.

-Panda de idiotas… Iré a buscarlos.

Total, que al final solo quedaron Ichi y Rukia. La morena no tuvo otro remedio que marcharse solo con uno de ellos. Tuvo que aguantar la llantina del que parecía –solo por la actitud- el menor de todos ellos. Era extraño, ya que nunca había escuchado a Ichigo llorar antes. Si era así como era… No quería volver a oírlo, ¡era muy triste!

- Para Ichi, ¡ya volverán!

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÁN! ¡SON UNOS BÁNDALICOS!

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?-frunció el ceño y lo miró con una gota. ¿Qué vocabulario era ese?

-¡ICHIGOOO!

-¡Pero por qué lo llamas si eres parte de él!

-¡No me gusta estar fuera! ¡Estoy asustado!

-¡Ya basta! Si tú estás triste harás que yo también lo esté, no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

-Vamos a casa, ¿vale?- se cogieron de la mano y lo guió hasta la casa. ¿Y ahora que explicación le daba a la familia? A lo mejor era mucho pedirle, pero podía intentarlo. - ¿Crees que podrías comportarte como Ichigo?

-Hummm… solo soy una parte de él. Uno solo de nosotros no puede portarse como tal pero… ¡Lo intentaré, nyan!- sonrió volviendo con su actitud alegre.

-Practiquemos antes de entrar, solo tienes que actuar así cuando esté la familia delante, ¿vale?-le explicó brevemente como debía comportarse y que por favor, ¡por favor! Intentara no maullar. – Veamos como lo haces.

Ichi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Jajajaja, bien. Pero lo exageras un poco.

El chico no pudo aguantarse y empezó a reír.- Es… ¡es chistoso!

-Vale, procura no hacer eso –definitivamente no iba a ser fácil. Tomó aire y armándose de valor entraron al interior.

Yuzu los saludó desde el salón, al parecer estaba viendo una película con Karin.

-Hola chicas.-saludó Rukia con su tono meloso.

-Hola.-y tuvo que taparse la boca para no maullar nuevamente.

-¿Pasa algo onii-chan?

-No, no es nada. M-me voy a mi habitación.

-Vale. –y volvió su atención al televisor.

Subieron casi que corriendo hasta el cuarto y cerraron la puerta suspirando. Casi lo pillan.

-Por suerte, hoy Ichigo llevaba una sudadera con gorro, nyan.-se quitó la capucha dejando que se le vieran las orejas de nuevo. Se las rascó por detrás haciendo que pareciera más un gato que humano o casi uno.

Rukia se tiró en la cama agotada. ¿A dónde estaban los demás? ¿Qué pasó con el otro que contó al principio? Estaba hecha un lío, solo esperaba que Urahara encontrara pronto la solución, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que ahora cada uno tenía consciencia propia y podían negarse a regresar, solo dos o tres de ellos estaban de acuerdo con volver a ser uno solo.

Iba a acomodarse más, pero el pitido del aviso de un hollow hizo que desechara la opción de relajarse.

-¿Vas a ir sola?-cuestionó preocupado. Él no podía luchar, Zangetsu no estaba con ninguno de ellos. ¿Dónde estaría?

-Es un hollow de nada.

-Puedo sentirlo, es grande.

Rukia lo miró sorprendida, poseía mejor percepción de reiatsu que el Ichigo original.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero…

-No pasa nada. Podré con él. Vuelvo enseguida.-salió de su cuerpo y se marchó por la ventana.

-Rukia…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Kurosaki-san?<p>

El mencionado se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Mugetsu, no se le ocurría nada.

Caminaban tranquilamente por la calles del centro de la ciudad. No había demasiada gente a esas horas de la mañana. Pero pronto se llenarían.

Un niño iba corriendo por la acera, huyendo de su amigo que trataba de pillarlo. Giró la vista atrás y sin querer chocó con el joven de piel pálida. El niño miró hacia arriba.

-L-lo siento…-murmuró asustado.

-No… importa.-le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

El niño dudó al tomarla, pero al final lo hizo y se sintió seguro con el joven. El miedo que le daba desapareció.- ¡Gracias onii-chan!

Se marchó corriendo de nuevo con su amigo hablándole de que un amable muchacho lo ayudó a levantarse y no se había enfadado.

Las mejillas del alabado se tiñeron levemente de rosa.- Me… me dijo… onii-chan…-dijo orgulloso.

-Ah sí que… en el fondo eres bueno, ¿eh? _''Aunque no poseas corazón…''_

Desvió la mirada y siguió andando. Se sentía bien ayudar a los demás. Debió quedarle eso del shinigami.

Mugetsu le siguió el paso por la calle. Estar fuera estaba muy bien, pero en realidad, prefería estar donde debería. El exterior era muy incierto para ellos, no son humanos, ni shinigami, ni hollow, ni almas… ¿Qué eran realmente? Ah sí, una pequeña pieza de un gran puzle.

De repente sintieron una fuerte energía espiritual cerca, se miraron entre ambos y corrieron hacia el lugar.

* * *

><p>-Me aburro…<p>

-No seas pesado Hichigo, es la undécima vez que dices eso.

-¿Y por qué viniste a buscarme? ¿Eh? ¡De todos nosotros ''tú'' eres el más parecido a Ichigo!-exclamó señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡No fastidies!

-Así es. Oh no perdona, Ichigo tiene menos luces.

-No es por cortarte el rollo, pero te recuerdo que eres una parte de él, te estás insultando.-apartó el dedo con el que le estaba señalando y empezó a caminar por delante del albino.

-¡Yo soy el único que tiene consciencia independiente!-gruñó enfadado a la vez que se señalaba a sí mismo.- Por supuesto, yo tengo todo lo que él no tiene.

-¿Te refieres al complejo de ''rey'' o a la actitud sádica?

- Tsché… Déjame en paz.- le gustaría meterse con aquel Ichigo, pero no tenía poder alguno allá fuera. Eso era lo único que le molestaba.

-Mira, parece que alguien tiene problemas.-dijo sintiendo el reiatsu de Rukia.

-Y a mí que carajos me impor… ¡eh! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Tú también vienes!-tiró de él a pesar de la resistencia que ofrecía. Por suerte, su fuerza sobrepasaba la del hollow.

* * *

><p>-Estúpido hollow… ¡Suéltame de una buena vez!-chilló Rukia estando atrapada entre las garras del monstruo. Su zanpakuto había caído al suelo y sus manos no estaban libres como para usar Kido. Después de todo, sí fue mala idea ir sola…<p>

-¡Rukia!- escuchó a alguien gritar detrás del hollow, pero por la envergadura de este no pudo verlo. Aunque reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, la pregunta era, ¿cuál de todos ellos era?

Saltó encima del hollow y corrió a cuatro patas, como si de un felino se tratara, hasta el brazo del hueco. Este se sacudió para sacárselo de encima, pero el joven no tenía la menor intención de caerse. Cuando el monstruo se cansó de zarandearse, aprovechó para morderle el brazo con fuerza, logró así que liberara a la Rukia, pero en su lugar con el otro brazo lo golpeó a él.

-¡Ichi!- iba a ir por su zanpakuto, pero para su mala suerte se torció un tobillo y esta estaba tras el hollow. Lanzó una maldición al aire. El hollow cargó de nuevo contra ella, no tenía ninguna protección y no podía moverse, solo podía esperar a que el golpe llegara. Solo que eso no ocurrió. Ichi lo embistió desde un costado haciendo que el hollow se cayera de lado.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-se levantó furioso y veloz, golpeó con fuerza al chico.

Solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara. La fuerza fue tal, que tuvo que usar manos y piernas para detener su retroceso. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, tosió sangre varias veces, debió de romperle algunas costillas.-Agh…

-Vaya, eres resistente, ¿eh? ¡Qué divertido!-el hollow corrió hacia él levantó los puños para golpearlo de nuevo, pero él lo esquivó tirándose hacia la derecha. El dolor en el costado era demasiado, no podría moverse mucho más.

-¡Déjale!- gritó Rukia tirándole una piedra.

-Uy, que cosquillitas.-rio el hollow girando la cabeza.

Rukia tragó saliva. Ahora mismo Ichi era como un humano normal, ¡estaba pasando demasiado! Si tenía que ir a por alguien… ¡que fuera a por ella!

-¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, monstruo! - Ichigo golpeó al hollow con una patada en la cabeza.

-Si te metes con uno de nosotros…-empezó diciendo Mugetsu.

-¡Te metes con todos!-exclamaron al final.

-Que cursilada…-aunque el hollow también lo dijo, no quería admitir que sentaba bien decir algo como eso.

Ichigo lo golpeó a él causándole un chichón.

-Idiota… Esta te la cobraré.-se sobó el chichón.

-Ichigo, protege a Ichi y a Rukia. Nosotros nos encargamos.- habló Mugetsu.

Asintió y usó el shunpo hasta Rukia, la cargó y usó el paso instantáneo nuevamente para ir junto al pequeño.- Ichi… ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado por su compañero.

-S-sí…

-Fuiste muy valiente.-le dijo Rukia para animarlo.

-Gracias… supongo que todos tenemos eso en común, incluso Hichigo… Todos queremos proteger algo…

-No hables, tus costillas están rotas.-confesó Ichigo tras revisar el estado de Ichi.-De todos nosotros, tenías que ser tú el más humano.

-¿S-se pondrá bien?

-Sí, eso espero. Si por desgracia alguno de nosotros muriera, Ichigo no podría regresar jamás. No queremos eso.

-Oh…-Rukia agachó la mirada y giró la cabeza a ver como les iba a los otros. Estaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra el hollow. ¡Era una locura!

-Espera aquí.-despareció un momento y regresó rápidamente con la zanpakuto de Rukia.-Toma.

-Gracias.

-Tranquila, enseguida regresaremos todos a casa.-miró sonriente hacia la batalla y Rukia miró también hacia allí.

Los tres estaban luchando en equipo para derrotar al hollow.

-Apártense… por favor…-pidió el de piel pálida. Los otros dos asintieron y se alejaron del hueco.

-¿Ya se rindieron?-cuestionó el hollow riéndose.

-No…-puso su mano en posición a un lado de la cara e hizo aparecer su máscara de hollow.

-¡Eck!-se quejó el hollow temiéndose lo peor al ver la energía espiritual que empezaba a arremolinarse entre los cuernos de la máscara. Un potente Cero salió disparado hacia él haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Ah… ah…- jadeó a la vez que la máscara desaparecía y luego, cayó inconsciente.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene todos sus poderes…-murmuró tristemente Mugetsu. Se acercó hasta el joven inconsciente y lo recargó a su espalda.

-¿Dónde estará Zangetsu o-san….?-preguntó Ichi con la respiración entrecortada. Se recostó más contra la espalda de Ichigo quien lo estaba llevando. Le dolía mucho.

-Ojala lo supiéramos. - suspiró Ichigo.

-Siento las molestias.-se disculpó Rukia mientras era ayudada por Hichigo.

-Tsché… No fue nada.

La morena lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta del hollow.

-¡Quiero decir! Bah, una ''reina'' se merece ser tratada como tal, ¿no?

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida.

-¡No le hagas caso!- Mugetsu e Ichigo lo golpearon en la cabeza a la vez, sonrojados como tomates. Lo pasaron de largo dejando a Rukia confundida.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso a que vino!-gritó con su mano libre en la cabeza con una lágrima a punto de salirle del ojo.

-Bocazas…-susurró Ichi.

-Bastardos…-los siguió a regañadientes mientras se sobaba el golpe.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi miró a su amigo, con una ceja levantada. Estaba sentado con los pies sobre la mesa, haciendo aviones de papel y estos no volaban más que algunos centímetros.<p>

-Papel ya usado.-dijo Kisuke encogiéndose de hombros. –Vuela menos.

-¿Una investigación sin salida, Kisuke?- preguntó Yoruichi.

-Fría como el hielo-. Urahara se desplomó en su escritorio.

Llevaba trabajando horas y horas, sin permitirse un momento de descanso, y no estaba más cerca de averiguar la manera de revertir su error.- Son tantas las posibilidades de fallos que cada vez llego a más callejones sin salida.

-Y bien -dijo la mujer gato tras una larga pausa.-, ¿Has conseguido algo con tus experimentos sobre aviación en papel?

-No- contestó Urahara, sacudiendo la cabeza. Aunque sabía que su amiga le estaba tomando el pelo.

Kisuke lanzó el bolígrafo contra la pared, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos salvajemente por el pelo.- He estado buscando cosas, intentando averiguar una razón, algún objetivo. No he encontrado nada. Quizá mi teoría no sea la correcta.

-Quizás estés pensando más de la cuenta en todo esto- dijo Yoruichi alegremente.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si nosotros nos ponemos a charlar un rato de otra cosa?

* * *

><p>-Hnnn…<p>

Un hilo de luz inundó la habitación a oscuras. Ichi despertó sobre unas piedras frías y duras. Abrió los ojos y se sentó, con la mente aún no muy despejada. Pestañeó.- Uwaaa, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Nyan?

-¡Ichi! ¡Despertaste!-gritó Mugetsu en un susurro.- ¿Estás bien?

-Ooooh… la cabeza me da vueltas.- le dio un vistazo rápido al lugar. Poco después se percató de que un grueso brazalete de hierro estaba atado a su pierna derecha. Recordó haber salido herido, luego los demás le ayudaron… ¿Y después?

-¿Cómo acabamos aquí? No recuerdo nada…-confesó Ichigo abatido.

-Yo… tampoco…

-¿No recuerdan nada?-una voz provino de arriba a través de unas rejillas de acero. No pudieron ver el rostro por el contraste de luz. – Mejor para vosotros. Sois tan ingenuos, aquel hollow solo era una distracción para atraparos a todos.

-¡Maldito! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!-le chilló Hichigo hecho una furia. Caminó hacia delante, pero no pudo avanzar debido a las cadenas.- Tsk…

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Rukia? - cuestionó Ichigo, enojado.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a la pequeña shinigami? No tenía nada con ella, así que la deje.

-¡Ella vendrá a salvarnos! - dijo Ichi convencido.

-Yo dudo de tus palabras, muchacho. Llevan un día aquí, ¿no creen que ya hubiera venido? Para mí que los abandonó a su suerte. - sonrió fríamente asustando al grupo.

-¡Rukia no haría eso!

-Se os ve muy convencidos, sin embargo es la realidad. Quedaos ahí calladitos hasta que venga luego a buscaros. - se levantó y se marchó de allí.

-¡Ven aquí, maldito bastardo! ¡Voy a pisotear tu cabeza!

-Ya se fue, Hichigo. No tiene sentido seguir gritando.

-Es mi manera de desquitarme, Mugetsu. - se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y gruñendo se quedó en silencio.

-¿De verdad creen… - empezó diciendo el pequeño, sentía como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta - , qué Rukia nos abandonó?

Los demás lo miraron, no sabían que contestarle. ¿Y si el hombre tenía razón?

-¡Lo admito! - chilló el albino de repente. – Ichigo no era tan inútil…-confesó.

-Eso de que servirá… No sabemos cómo volver a ser uno. - Ichi encogió las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas.

-Esto es deprimente… ¡Ni siquiera Ichi está con su ''nyan, nyan''! - exclamó el hollow cansado del aura depresiva que había allí dentro.

-¿Qué… qué querrán de nosotros? - preguntó Mugetsu.

-No lo sé. Igual alguien se dio cuenta que somos inútiles por separado y querrán matarnos. – razonó Ichigo.

-Inútil serás tú.

-No es el momento, Hichigo. Sabes que lo más seguro es que sea eso.

Se rindió. Sabía que él tenía razón. Al menos sin Zangetsu, el tampoco era nada. Un hollow más, tal vez.

-No quiero morir…- pronunció Ichi con la voz quebrada. - Si morimos… Ichigo no regresará.

-Lloverá…- murmuró el peli largo.

-¡Vamos! ¡No podemos rendirnos! - Ichigo se levantó con su ánimo de siempre. - ¡Al menos debemos intentarlo!

-Ey, ¿alguien necesita una mano? O más bien, ¿una zanpakuto?

Todos miraron hacia arriba y no pudieron sentirse más contentos.- ¡Zangetsu!

La zanpakuto los avisó que se apartaran y con un tajo, abrió la reja que los mantenía presos. Bajó junto a ellos de un salto y cortó las cadenas.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Meditando.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿uh… nyan?

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vámonos!

-¿Sabes algo de Rukia?-preguntó Mangetsu a la vez que salían del agujero.

-Ella está en otro piso, pero está infestado de Hollows. Dividiré mi poder, no duraré demasiado, ¡acabad esto rápido! –él mismo usó el bankai y se transformó en Tensa Zangetsu, luego la katana se dividió en cinco.

Ahora empuñando a la zanpakuto, empezaron a subir hacia comenzando desde el primer piso a encontrarse con hollows. Todos, codo con codo, fueron derrotando a los hollows rápidamente, sin tiempo que perder, continuaron subiendo las escaleras de caracol de gran anchura. De cuando en cuando se paraban en un piso para revisarlo y seguían subiendo cuando no había nada en él.

-¡Ya siento el reiatsu de Rukia! – exclamó Ichigo.

-¡Yo también, nyan!

-¡Allá arriba! ¡En el último piso! – advirtió Mugetsu.

Llegaron sin ningún otro problema y la encontraron encerrada en una celda. Ella estaba aún inconsciente. Ichi se apresuró e intentó romper la puerta, pero era inútil, era como si una barrera de fuerza le impidiera llegar a las rejas. El ataque rebotó y se lo envió de vuelta, haciendo que se chocara con la pared de detrás.

-Ouch…- se quejó. – No se puede romper. ¡Rukia!

-¡Rukia, despierta!

-Hn… - abrió los ojos y analizó el lugar en el que estaba, luego vio a los chicos afuera.- Están bien… - dijo aliviada.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tenemos que sacarte de ahí! – Ichigo levantó la zanpakuto. – Getsuga…

-Para, puedes herirla. – Mugetsu paró la hoja.

La shinigami se levantó y se acercó hasta las rejas pero, ella tampoco podía tocarlas. - ¡Salvaos vosotros!

-¡No! ¡No vamos a dejarte aquí!

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Un callejón sin salida, muchachos? – el hombre de antes, estaba a la entrada de las escaleras, mirándolos con un aire de superioridad. Sus ojos negros eran fríos y vacíos, y su ropa decía todo lo que era.

-¡Es el Arrancar de antes! – exclamó la Kuchiki sintiendo ira hacia él. – Eres despreciable. Realmente me engañaste.

-No lo hice, querida shinigami. Solo que ciertos ratones escaparon de la jaula.

-Maldito… ¡No te perdonaremos lo que has hecho! – Hichigo arremetió contra él. El Arrancar rápidamente desenfundó su katana y enfrentó al hollow.

Usando Sonido, se posicionó tras él, pero su contrincante pudo detener la estocada por sorpresa.

-¡Ja! ¡Tienes suerte de que no posea todo mi poder, Arrancar!

-¿Ah sí? Entonces deduzco que esto es todo lo que tienes ahora.

-Te olvidas de nosotros. – Mugetsu y el Ichigo de cabello largo trataron de atacarle por detrás, pero lo esquivó por muy poco saltando hacia atrás.

Saltó fuera del edificio por la ventana y los tres que luchaban con él lo siguieron.

-Ichi, dejémosle esto a ellos. Tenemos que sacar a Rukia de ahí.

-Sí.

-Yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. – gritando con fuerza, Rukia se lanzó contra la barrera.

-¡Allá vamos! – con Tensa Zangetsu al frente arremetieron también contra la barrera.

A pesar de que rebotaban, volvían de nuevo a por ella. A los pocos minutos los signos de cansancio empezaron a hacerse visibles.

Una estruendosa explosión hizo que pararan un instante. Ichi e Ichigo se agacharon cuando algo pasó volando por encima de ellos junto con un montón de escombros. Chocó contra la pared y solo pudieron divisar su figura cuando se hubo disipado la niebla. Ichigo corrió a socorrer al albino, mientras el otro aún trataba de deshacer la barrera junto con Rukia.

-Si al menos tuviera mi zanpakuto… - gruñó Rukia. El Arrancar se la había escondido antes de encerrarla ahí.

-Rukia… No te preocupes. Te sacaré de ahí.

-''Todos están tratando de salvarme… Ichigo siempre trata de protegerme con todo su ser, esto lo demuestra… Yo… Debo de agradecerle cuando regrese…''

-¡Aléjate de las rejas!

Rukia retrocedió y se quedó regocijada en la esquina.

-Getsuga Tenshou. – mantuvo el reiatsu en la hoja y cargó contra la barrera con toda su fuerza. Empezó a agrietarse poco a poco, pero el ataque se iba haciendo más débil también. Clavó los pies en el suelo haciendo para poder aguantar más, sin embargo empezaba a retroceder.

-N-no… ¡No te rindas! ¡Puedes hacerlo! – le gritó Rukia para darle ánimos.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La energía creció creando una gran explosión. Rukia cerró los ojos, Ichigo y Hichigo también tuvieron que hacerlo. El humo se despejó poco después y Rukia ya era libre. Corrió y se abrazó a Ichi.

-Rukia…

-Tan idiota como siempre… ¿No? Todos vosotros… Descerebrados.

Ellos tres sonrieron. Pero la cosa no había acabado, sus otros dos compañeros seguían luchando.

-Yo los ayudaré. ¡Espérenme! – se marchó corriendo seguida de Ichi quien vigilaba que no le pasara nada. Entró a una habitación que ya estaba casi bajo los escombros pero allí encontró su zanpakuto. - ¡Sí! ¡Sode no Shirayuki!

La ató a su cintura y corrió hacia el campo de batalla. Tanto el Arrancar como sus oponentes estaban agotados. El próximo ataque podría haber sido el decisivo. Rukia llegó y liberando su espada utilizó la primera danza.

-Baila, Sode no Shirayuki. Some no mai, ¡Tsukishiro! – el pilar de hielo se levantó en la posición del Arrancar congelándolo. El hielo se rompió derrotando así al Arrancar. – Se acabó al fin.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Llegamos tarde! – dijo Yoruichi llegando junto con Urahara. – Nos perdimos todo por tu culpa, Kisuke.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?

-¡Porque saliste corriendo tras tu sombrero cuando salió volando!

-O tal vez sea porque estás perdiendo facultades con el shunpo. – sonrió Urahara.

-Kisuke… - un aura de fuego rodeó a Yoruichi.

-Oigan, dejen las peleas de matrimonio para otro momento. – dijo Ichigo bajando junto con el hollow.

-Ejem… - carraspeó Kisuke. – Ya encontré la solución. Ustedes deben darse la mano y mezclar sus reiatsus y ya está. ¡The end!

-Así que llegó la hora… ¡Vamos allá entonces!

-Yo paso… ¡Auch! – ese fue Hichigo que luego fue golpeado por Mugetsu.

-Falto yo. – Tensa Zangetsu se materializó y se unió al grupo que ya estaban reunidos en corrillo con las manos al centro.

Como dijo Urahara, dirigieron su reiatsu al centro y cada uno de ellos empezó a desaparecer. Separaron las manos para mirar a Rukia por última vez.

-Nos vemos luego, Rukia.

-Sí, algún día estaré por aquí. ¡O eso quiero! – rió malignamente hollow aunque volvió a ser golpeado por Ichigo. – Si este inútil me deja claro.

-Yo me temo que será la última. – murmuró Mugetsu. – Y me gustaría que decir que hubiera una próxima, pero eso significaría que Ichigo pierda sus poderes de nuevo…

-No te olvidaré, ¿vale? Ni a ti, ni a ninguno de vosotros.

-Ah… umm… Rukia… G- gracias… Has hecho… mucho por nosotros… Yo… digo lo mismo que Mangetsu… No es buena idea… que yo…

-Uy, que hablador estás, Kurosaki-san.

Se ruborizó y dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo soy el único que va a estar de vez en cuando. – sonrió Tensa Zangetsu aunque se sentía mal por el resto.

-Yo… Rukia… ¡Quiero decir algo que el idiota de Ichigo jamás se atreverá a decir, nyan!

-No… - empezó diciendo Ichigo.

-No irá a… - Mangetsu tenía cara de: oh, oh la que va a armar.

El peli largo solo pudo sonrojarse.

-¡Que se lo diga de una vez! – chilló Hichigo.

-¡Tú… no lo animes! – le gritaron los demás.

-Chicos, chicos. ¿Qué quieren decirme?

-Esto… nosotros….

-Dense prisa… Están a punto de desaparecer. – dijo Yoruichi viendo que apenas se les podía ver.

-En realidad lo quiere decir Ichi, es solo por su parte, recuérdalo, eres el parte del cariño y el afecto de Ichigo.

-Sí, Rukia. Yo…

-¡Ichi! ¡Nos vamos! – chilló Ichigo apremiándolo.

-¡T-te quiero! ¡Y mucho! ¡Pero no le digas a Ichigo que te lo dije! ¿Vale?

-Ichi… Unh… - se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos cuando una luz blanca y brillante los cegó por unos instantes.

Cuando recuperaron la visión, Ichigo volvía a ser del antes.

-Ya todo regresó a la normalidad. – dijo Kisuke suspirando. – En fin, volvamos a casa.

-Ah… ¿Rukia? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó cuando despertó.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – contestó sonriendo.

-Pero… ¡Ah! ¿P-por qué estás llorando, enana?

-No lo sé… ¡Y no me digas así!

-Ha, siempre serás más bajita que yo, vive con eso.

-Olvídalo. Nos vamos a casa. – se levantó enfadada y empezó a caminar.

-Rukia… ¡No estés tan triste! ¡Sé todo lo que pasó!

-¿C-cómo?- se giró y lo miró sorprendida.

-En realidad es un poco confuso, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza pero… yo… ¿en verdad te dije ''eso''? – se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada ruborizado.

-Sí, lo hiciste. ¡Vive con eso! – exclamó devolviendo la broma de antes.

-Sí… V-volvamos a casa. – la tomó de la mano y juntos se marcharon caminando.

-Yoruichi-san, ¿hacen excelente pareja verdad?

-Sí que la hacen. Mejor nos vamos también.

-Yo quería aprovechar la ocasión para decirte que también te quie… ¿eh? – cuando miró a su lado Yoruichi ya no estaba. Se quedó de piedra y empezó a llorar como una magdalena. - ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor original:<strong> quiero agradecer a hady-chan por publicar mi historia por mí. No es la primera que escribo pero es de las mejores que he hecho y ella me ayudó un poco a hacerla. ¡Gracias a los que la leyeron también! Me hacen feliz si lo hicieron… y quería decir que las escenas de lucha son las que más me costaron pero con un poco de ayuda y viendo algunos episodios salió. Una vez más gracias, y besos para todos.

_Espero que dejen sus reviews así se los podré enseñar a él más tarde :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Dai: Después de siglos y siglos… Escribimos una segunda parte de cinco almas. Gracias a Hady-chan de nuevo por subir, ayudarme a escribirlo y revisar el capítulo. Ah, quería avisar de que habrá un cambio en los nombres, Ichigo en su forma de Vasto Lord pasará a llamarse Ichiru. Es que poner Kurosaki-san me recuerda a Orihime, brrr… ¡No me cae mal! ¡Pero conté con Hady-chan que en un capítulo decía 19 veces 'Kurosaki-kun'! P.D: Pueden llamarme Dai si quieren. Me gusta ese mote.

Como seguramente no los recuerdan, pondré más o menos quién es cada uno. No me gusta hacer descripciones así que seguramente estén bastante incompletas.

Ichi: Supuestamente la parte inocente y cariñosa del alma de Ichigo. Tiene orejas y cola de gato. Es bastante alegre e hiperactivo.

Ichigo: Es una parte neutra. Lo único que le diferencia del original es su cabello ligeramente más largo.

Hichigo/Shiro: Todos ya le conocen, ¿no?

Mugetsu: Tiene el cabello largo y negro. Es calmado e inteligente. Sabe manejar bien diferentes situaciones, pero no encuentra remedio para las peleas entre Ichigo e Hichigo.

Ichiru: Es la parte sin corazón que quedó de la transformación en Vasto Lord de Ichigo. Es muy silencioso y solo habla cuando le preguntan o siente la necesidad de hacerlo. Al parecer no se inmuta para nada con las peleas de sus compañeros, pero ellos sospechan que se contiene de golpearlos a todos.

Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu: Todos los conocen a ellos también me supongo.

Hady: Hola minna-san. ¡Yo soy la primera que está muy contenta de que hayamos podido escribir esta segunda parte! ¡Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

><p>Era un día relativamente normal. Con normal me refiero a 'normal' para un shinigami. Luchando con hollows por aquí y allá. A Kuchiki Rukia le gustaba su trabajo en Karakura, no se quejaba de nada. Al contrario de Kurosaki Ichigo, que cuanto menos trabajo tuviera mejor. Si tenía sus poderes se quejaba, pero si no los tenía se quejaba más, así que… Prefería tenerlos.<p>

Como decía… Todo era normal hasta que ambos, después de derrotar a otro hollow, vieron otra calle más allá a Urahara corriendo con mucha prisa con algo en las manos. Rukia e Ichigo se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Rukia escuchó los pasos de alguien que corría y miró hacia detrás y se apartó del camino hasta de que chocara con ella. En lugar de ella, chocó con Ichigo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Kisuke en un tono feliz como si el no hubiera tenido nada que ver. De repente ocurrió una explosión de humos de colores, seguido de un llanto gracioso.

-¡Ah! ¡Están todos sobre mí! –exclamó alguien furioso entre el polvo.

-Calla y mantente ahí, caballo –contestó una voz más seria.

-Me aplastan –gruñó un tercero.

-No… no se ve nada… –comentó silenciosa y tranquilamente otra voz más.

-¡Montaña! –chilló otro más alegre.

Rukia se restregó los ojos en cuanto el humo se despejó. No podía ser. ¡¿Ellos otra vez?! No es que no se alegrara de verlos, pero… Ichigo mataría a Urahara por eso. Por hacerlo por segunda vez.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Kisuke. Se fue alejando lenta y disimuladamente– ¡Creo que metí la pata otra vez! ¡Iré enseguida a arreglarlo! ¡Adiós! –dicho eso desapareció de la vista de Rukia. Ella suspiró cansada. Ese hombre no traía otra cosa que problemas.

-¡Hola Rukia! –Sin esperarlo, uno de ellos se tiró sobre su pequeño su cuerpo– ¡Oh kami Rukia te eché mucho de menos!

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Ichi.

-¡Kya! ¡Rukia está feliz de verme, nyan! ¡Yo también soy feliz! –la abrazó aún más fuerte hasta que la cara de la pobre Rukia se puso azul.

-Ichi no la dejas respirar –dijo preocupado Mugetsu. Ichi la soltó para que Kuchiki recuperara su preciado oxígeno.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy libre! –gritó el hollow a los cuatro vientos y estaba a punto de iniciar su marcha hacia un lugar lejos (muy lejos) de allí… Hasta que Ichigo le puso la zancadilla.

–¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! –con Hichigo aún en el suelo, se sentó sobre él. Y así es como Hichigo e Ichigo se enfrascaban en otra pelea más. Si es que esos dos no paraban nunca.

-Oigan deténgase –les pidió Mugetsu mirándolos a ambos con una gota.

-Aaaaaah –suspiró Ichi aburrido– ¡Hichi es el chico malo!

-¡No me digas así, bola de pelo naranja! –le gritó aún si estaba peleándose con Ichigo.

-¡Buaaa Rukia-chan! ¡Hichi está siendo malo conmigo! –lloriqueó de rodillas en el suelo y sujetando la ropa de Rukia.

Rukia miró la escena sudando una gota. Ichigo y Hichigo seguían peleando a puño limpio, Mugetsu trataba de detenerlos, Ichi estaba agarrado a ella llorando a mares de manera infantil e Ichiru solo estaba en un lado observando todo con su inexpresivo rostro. Cuando Ichi detuvo su llanto falso, visto que Rukia no le hacía caso, se unió a Ichigo para molestar a Hichigo para rabia de este. Mugetsu trató de detener al joven hiperactivo para que no se uniera a la pelea, para ello lo tuvo que agarrar de ambos brazos. Ichi miró a Mugetsu levantando la cabeza y como veía que no tenía pinta de que el de cabello negro lo fuera a soltar, agachó las orejas y se echó a llorar de verdad.

-¡No llores Ichi, por favor! –suplicó Ichigo tapándose los oídos.

-¡Maldición, Mugetsu es culpa tuya! –gritó Hichigo imitando la acción de Ichigo.

-¡Lo siento Ichi! ¡Y-ya puedes molestar a Hichigo! –lo soltó y este dejó de llorar de inmediato lanzándose sobre el hollow y gritando algo como: ''¡Arre caballito!'' Y sí, eso lo molesta mucho, pero era mejor aguantarle un rato que oír su escandaloso llanto.

-Chicos no han cambiado nada –suspiró Rukia mirándolos con una sonrisa. Todos se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron– ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Queremos pasar un rato contigo antes de volver a ser uno, nyan! –exclamó felizmente Ichi. Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo. Rukia también asintió– ¡Juguemos al _onigoto_! ¡Coges tú, Ichiru-kun! –dijo cogiéndole de la manga para después desaparecer en un _shunpo_ junto con todos los demás.

Miró a su manga donde Ichi lo había cogido y se quedó ahí mirándola. ¿Qué era eso del onigoto? ¿Y por qué todos se fueron de repente? Miró de nuevo al frente mientras una brisa corrió volando algunas hojas. Y siguió sin moverse. Luego de pensarlo laaargo rato, recordó lo que era el _onigoto_ y sin cambiar la expresión de su cara o siquiera moverse, desapareció.

* * *

><p>-¡Corre más caballito! –decía muy alegre y señalando al frente.<p>

-¡Bájate de encima, idiota! –gritó Hichigo bastante furioso de que Ichi estuviera montado en su espalda y diciéndole esas cosas.

-¡Eso no está bien Hichi! –hizo un puchero y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Hichigo– ¡No se dicen malas palabras o vendrá un hollow y te comerá!

-¡Yo soy un hollow para empezar! ¡Y como no te bajes de encima te tiro de la cola! –se paró en seco y levantó los brazos al aire.

-¡NO! –Gritó dramáticamente bajándose a gran velocidad de la espalda del hollow– ¡Mi cola no! –contestó agarrándosela protectoramente con su cuerpo tembloroso y las orejas caídas.

-Oh sí, así me gus- ¡¿Qué demo-?! –chilló furioso cuando alguien le golpeó en la cabeza. Se giró y vio a Ichiru parado tras él, mirándolo con un aura oscura–. A-ah Ichiru… –pronunció temblando. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-…Pillas tú –lo agarró de la manga y desapareció usando _Sonido._

Ichi se echó a reír mientras que él se iba usando el _shunpo_. Hichigo se quedó helado en el sitio boquiabierto. ¡¿CÓMO ERA POSIBLE QUE HUBIERAN LOGRADO ATRAPARLO?! De repente le rodeó un aura de fuego y más fuego salió de sus ojos– ¡SE VAN A ENTERAR ESOS BASTARDOS! –gritó a los cuatro vientos corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de los demás para darles una lección.

* * *

><p>-¡Tenemos que alejarnos más, Mugetsu! –gritó Ichigo a la vez que corría lo más rápido que podían.<p>

-¿Hasta dónde piensan correr? –preguntó Rukia entre jadeos.

-Hasta que nos aseguremos de que Ichiru no sea quién le toque. Si te descuidas te atrapa en un segundo. ¡Es el único de nosotros que puede usar _Sonido_! –explicó sintiendo un poco de envidia de que Ichiru tuviera esa velocidad que le daba mucha ventaja en ese tipo de juegos.

-¡Hola de nuevo Rukia! –Ichi les alcanzó el paso y corrió al lado de Kuchiki con una sonrisa muy feliz en el rostro. Como se notaba que tenía mucha energía, no se veía para nada cansado.

-¿Ichi? –Mugetsu e Ichigo miraron hacia él, sorprendidos de verlo allí.

-¡Le toca atraparnos a Hichi! ¡Corred, corred! –dijo feliz. Saltó a la vez que corría y también cantaba una canción. Este juego para él parece un paseo, pensó Ichigo.

Rukia seguía corriendo, pero llegó un momento en que bajó la velocidad y sudó una gota. ¿Cómo fue que acabó jugando a ese juego? Tal vez ellos no querían oír a Ichi llorar otra vez y por eso se había puesto a jugar de inmediato. A pesar de que al principio fuera obligado, parecían estar pasándoselo bien.

-¡Os encontré! –gritó Hichigo acercándose a toda velocidad por detrás de ellos con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara que cualquiera que lo viera saldría corriendo a esconderse debajo de una cama o una mesa. Ichi empezó a llorar mientras huía de Hichigo. ¡Esa cara le dio mucho miedo! Total, que aquello parecía el juego de onigoto que jugaba Nell con sus amigos hollow en Hueco Mundo.

De repente Ichiru apareció frente a Hichigo y este frenó en seco casi tropezando– Le has hecho llorar –dijo monótonamente.

-¿Y-yo? –se señaló a sí mismo y silbó como si de él no hubiera sido la culpa –E-ey… Ichiru por qué te estás acercando tanto… ¿Qué vas a hacer con la máscara puesta? –empezó a retroceder y tuvo que salir corriendo cuando un Cero empezó a formarse entre los dos cuernos de la máscara del otro– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaah!

-¡Realmente le lanzó un cero a Hichigo! –susurró Mugetsu poniéndose una mano en la frente y mirando como Hichigo huía de los ceros de Ichiru.

-¡Corre Hichi! ¡Corre, nyan! –aplaudió Ichi como si aquello fuera una serie de la televisión.

-Nota: nunca hagas enfadar a Ichiru –los otros asintieron estando de acuerdo– ¡Tranquilo Shiro-san! ¡Te compraré flores para el entierro!

-Estos chicos… Son un tornado de problemas –Rukia se golpeó la frente y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p>Dai: No hagan llorar a Ichi. No enfaden a Ichiru. ¿Qué será lo siguiente que no debamos hacer? Pobre mi Rukia-chan, lo que tiene que sufrir. Hacer el tonto con HichigoShiro es muy divertido. ¡El se merece que le den una lección!

Hady: Vaya cinco... ¿eh? Ichi me recuerda a mi hermana -w-

Dai: Dejen sus comentarios, de verdad que me hicieron muy feliz en la primera parte. Estoy contento de que les gustara. Por eso escribimos esta segunda que tendrá más capitulos. Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños :D


End file.
